Talk:Unknown Creature
I think there needs to be a direct connection between this article and the skull, eg; title it 'Unknown Creature (Skull on Maji)' or something, as more 'Unknown Creatures' may pop up with the expansion content. Trivia That first line is pure speculation and should it even be included in the article, much less Trivia?--Xaero Dumort 18:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Removed. Though I do actually question whether this page is justified at all. Its details are all covered in the survey text. --Tullis 18:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Harvestor I know what the skull is. It's the skull of a Harvestor, a large winged creature capable of destroying the Mako with ease. But they were cut from the game before it's final release. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Briefing Room) 17:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I thought the same thing when I saw them in The Art of Mass Effect; their heads are similar. (Also, it's Harvester, with an 'e'. : ) ) But-- it's all speculation really. It could be anything. --Tullis 17:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree they could easily change their mind about whether to have the skull have any meaning at all. I doubt this deserves a page by itself. Maybe move it to a page with a list of all the little stuff found on planets or from scanning. That way the data is still cataloged, but since there isn't enough to use a page, then it's collected with other mysteries. Hmmm...a Mysteries of Mass Effect page? -- (Lone Hunter 11:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC)) Can we get... A picture of the skull and a trivia entry related to the harvester please? :A picture would be nice, but I don't see any reason for a trivia entry relating to the harvester. The only link is that they're big animals. I'm sure there are other animals large enough to have skulls this big. Plus, the harvester is an "insectoid-reptile" (whatever that means) and appears to have some sort of exoskeleton. If there is anything to suggest a link other than the fact that the harvester is a big animal and the unknown creature is also a big animal, let's hear it. Although you'd think that since the harvester had been floated around for a while, had been shown in pre-release videos and mentioned in magazines, and given that they wanted to use it in-game, if the unknown creature was a harvester, they'd have just said it was a harvester skull, and maybe had a Codex entry on it, rather than calling it an "odd skull"/"strange skull". SpartHawg948 21:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :In The Art of Mass Effect, there is concept art for the Harvester I think. The skull is that of the Harvester from the concept art. If you get a close look at the facial structure, very similar to the one on Grunt's loyalty missionAdmiralPedro1stFleet 14:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm interested in seeing the prerelease video featuring the harvester. Would you know where I could find it?AdmiralPedro1stFleet 20:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I was playing through the area, and managed to snap a pic, but I'm not sure how to upload it here... I'll be leaving the link here, just in case http://dl.dropbox.com/u/1869302/oddskull.png -- 00:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Skull looking like (insert name here) Please note that putting a trivia note saying that the skull looks like something else, is not only extrememly subjective and speculative, it is against policy. Further edits adding stuff like this will be removed based on that. As such please do not add things like that for reasons listed above. Lancer1289 00:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) dangerous or viscious looking creature theory, most logical ME3 sollution? maybe this unkown creature is an unkown creature for a reason: it looks evil in red, and could of been the original devourer of almost anything, a carnivore and dangerous one that'd murder anything not for food, but for fun. and was probably shot by heavy fire as an impulsive resort out of fear like most hunters experience when getting charged by dangerous creatures. :Topics like this belong elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Take this to the forums or a blog post. Lancer1289 04:43, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm fairly certain it's the skull of a kakliosaur. I first came across it in a playthrough I started again after completing Mass Effect 3. I suppose it could be a harvester, but a kakliosaur seems more likely.